


Intimate

by RadioScientist



Category: Oryx and Crake - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, everything for these guys is always really sad so here's this, have at it lads, it's not edited because it's already stupid fluff so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioScientist/pseuds/RadioScientist
Summary: Intimate:1) Closely acquainted; familiar2)Private and personalCrake and Jimmy get a little closer than usual.





	Intimate

Crake would blame the drugs for this, if only he didn't know exactly how little of his uncle's original product remained after he himself had tampered with it. Not that it took much for Jimmy to get high however- he'd always been much more sensitive to these things than he had. Jimmy seemed to revel in his pursuit of hedonism in all its forms- girls, drugs, alcohol... if it came with a big enough spike of pleasure, he'd indulge as often as he could. 

“Crake?” Jimmy had asked, his words soft with the after effects of the weed. Crake looked over from where he was messing with the TV remote, picking at the backing to mess with the batteries inside of it. 

“What?” he replied.

Jimmy seemed to be struggling to get the words out immediately, which was fascinating in its own right. He'd always been a fairly impulsive person, so something which required this much thought had to be interesting. It couldn't be that he'd indulged too much. That tended to only make his words flow faster. 

He turned to look at him- giving him his full attention, though he refrained from eye contact as he always did. Jimmy had intriguingly blue eyes, but their intensity unsettled him.

“What is it?” he said again, in case Jimmy hadn't heard him the first time. Surely he couldn't be that out of it already? He didn't usually get this high this fast.

Jimmy blinked slowly, staring hard at the remote in Crake's hands. 

“Your hands... I didn't realise that... they're really nice.” 

He looked down at where he was clutching the remote, feeling his brow furrow. What on earth was Jimmy talking about? 

“My hands? What's got into you all of a sudden?” 

Jimmy seemed to take that as an invitation to move closer- scooting next to Crake until their legs were touching. If it were anyone else he would have made them move back, but Crake tended to tolerate Jimmy's physicality. Jimmy gently grabbed his left hand, staring at it close to his face until it was almost touching his nose. 

“No, they're just... really steady, you know? Like when you're cutting stuff up or typing and stuff. S' nice.” 

Crake looked up, raising an eyebrow. He should probably have snatched his hand away, waved it off as stupid to save his friend's eventual embarrassment when he came down from his high. He did neither. For the moment, Jimmy seemed not to notice how intimate he was being.

“You know what else? You have nice long fingers. Don't they say that musicians have those kinds of fingers?”  
He slowly stroked down Crake's pointer finger as he spoke, as if to illustrate his point. Crake held back a shiver. 

“I was named after a pianist, I guess. It's just genetics though. Nothing to get excited about.” They were just hands. It wasn't anything to pay too close attention to.

“Can you play?” Jimmy asked, moving on to stroke the back of his hand with one finger. It felt nice enough that Crake let him. 

“I dunno. Never really tried.” It was true. His parents had probably wanted him to be good at that kind of thing, but he'd never been interested. He had very little room in his life for things he wasn't immediately interested in. That was another difference between them; Jimmy would try anything at least once, if asked to. Crake was always the one doing the asking.

“Hmm.” That answer seemed to satisfy him for the moment. Jimmy stopped tracing patterns on the back of his hand, instead rubbing a finger over Crake's knuckles. He wanted to stretch out his hand to allow for more contact, but Jimmy seemed content enough where he was. It was strange, how soothing this was. It was perhaps a little unconventional for them to be doing this, but Crake found that when it came to Jimmy, he was a lot more tolerant than he had any right to be. He had already decided, after only a few days of knowing him, that he would be comfortable becoming as close as Jimmy decided to initiate. Not that Jimmy initiated much, but still. 

“I can imagine you playing the piano, actually. Bet you'd be stupidly good at it too, if you ever decided to give it a shot. You'd get a lot of girls, if you could play something.” 

Crake rolled his eyes. 

“I won't be trying. I don't care about it.” 

“That's because you have no problem getting girls anyway. You're annoying like that.” 

“Whatever.” It wasn't as if Jimmy was unpopular either, but he didn't seem to notice it as much as he noticed the girls who were interested in Crake. He supposed that was just how it was.

Jimmy gave a sigh, and began to massage his hand fully, using both of his thumbs to slide across the muscles. Crake closed his eyes at the sensation, relaxing into it. 

It was nice, he thought, as they sat in silence for a while. Jimmy's hands were warm and a little rough as they clasped his own. He could feel them shaking slightly from the high as he developed a rhythm in his strokes. It was, perhaps, the most intimate thing he had felt in his life. It should have felt disgusting, but instead it was warm and dry and comfortable. Jimmy always was the exception. 

“Did you notice you had a little mole here?” Jimmy asked, suddenly breaking the silence. 

“Where?” he said, without opening his eyes. 

He felt the rhythm stop as Jimmy lifted his hand up. He felt a warm exhale on the back of his hand before Jimmy pressed a kiss to a particular spot- in its centre and slightly to the left. 

“There,” he said softly, sounding out of breath. 

Crake opened his eyes, expression becoming more devious. 

“I wasn't looking,” he said solemnly, just to amuse himself with the perceptible tint that was blooming on Jimmy's face. “Show me again.”

Jimmy grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just remember that Jimmy used to have this habit of kissing the flawed parts of his partners because he liked to make people feel good about them, and cry?? Because I sure do!!


End file.
